navidad con deadpool
by Alvaro231
Summary: Hola amigos feliz navidad a todos, en estos momentos me encuentro llegando de mi aventura por todo el mundo y no sólo nuestro mundo, me aventure a hacerle de santa por un día, fue muy divertido, -Ayuda saquenme de aquí, liberarme maniático -Callate deja de interrumpir mi summary estoy apunto de publicar mi fic. Disfruten de mi aventura amigos.


Navidad con deadpool

Ohh vaya quien diria que disney channel seria un canal de porno

Esos unicornios, esos ponis rosados, hacen que me manosee mas y mas ohh si ohh ohh ohh ohh hola hola amigos, muy buenas noches losiento por lo que acaban de presenciar, pero la verdad es que es culpa del escritor por interrumpir en un momento delicioso, en estos momentos acabo de llegar de una larga noche de navidad me cague en la bolsa de un tipo de traje rojo y lo deje encerrado adentro junto con la mierda, fue jodidamente gracioso.

Bueno como el titulo de este fic dice, navidad con deadpool y les voy a contar mi historia de todo lo que hice anoche,

Todo empezo mientras revisaba mi pagina de facebook

Deadpool el punto amo

-coloso: deadpool te robaste un licor fino de mi casa, olvidare el incidente si te unes a nosotros.

/vieron eso? El tipo insiste e insiste/

-Deadpool: ve a lamerle los huevos al profesor

-wolverine: recivi tu regalo de navidad deadpool, te crees gracioso?, cuando te atrape comeras la mierda que dejaste, le dare forma de pe... Y te la volvere a meter por el culo.

/Jajajaja no debio de abrir su regalo antes de navidad hubiera sido mas graciso si lo hubiera hecho frente a todos/

-Deadpool: ohh vaya que chico malo, no abras tu regalo antes de navidad, pero descuida te dejare otro regalito luego.

Creo que me saltare los mensajes de amenasas y pasare a los de mis admiradores, aqui hay uno, es un niño de 10 años llamado erick

-Erick: hola señor deadpool, gracias por ir a mi cumpleaños el otro dia, hizo mi fiesta animada y nos rescato de ese ladron, nos reimos tanto cuando hizo que se cagara en sus pantalones marron el olor era notable pero logro camuflar las manchas lo se porque era un animador que mi mama contrato para la fiesta, no olvidare el consejo que me dio en mi cumpleaños, los abusadores de mi escuela ya no se me acercan gracias a eso,

/Jajaja enserio lo hizo?, chicos este niño acaba de matar al perro de uno de sus abusones frente a ellos, bueno sigamos leyendo/

La razon por la que le hablo es para darle las gracias por mi fiesta de cumpleaños y decirle que mi madre quemo el peluche de mi hermana dijo que ya no podia usarse, parece que usted tenia una gripe horrible porque lo dejo todo pegajoso estaba pegado en la pared del baño, tambien queria pedirle un favor este año santa no me traera el regalo que quiero porque el año pasado no me dio lo que queria me dejo una bolsa de excremento con el nombre de wolverine y no recibi mi vicicleta que queria,

/Asi que ahi quedo el regalo del año pasado de wolverine/

Su pudieras amenasar a santa para que me de el regalo que quiero te lo agradeseria mucho.

-Deadpool: esta bien muchacho te traere tu vicicleta este año y recuerda la bolsa de mierda que decia wolverine es una vercion real del el mismo no olvides venderlo a buen precio en las tiendas de comics.

Muy bien empesemos ire al polo norte a sorprender a santa me metere en su trineo y lo seguire ya veremos que pasa luego

Ya en el polo norte

Ahh no puede ser acabo de pisar excremento de pinguino y donde se supone que vive santa, ya estoy en donde me marca el gps segun esto deberia estar aqui,

Escuchen, escuchen bajen la voz

Se oye como si un duende estaria dando a luz, ohhh no puede ser

Lo que pise no era excremento de pinguino era excremento de enano,

Mirenlo cagando ahi es tan pequeño y se puede ver su pequeño pene, que hara para cagar tan duro creo q comen nueses o algo asi.

Lo voy a sorprender, bajen la voz

/Recuerda pool de puntillas de puntillas/

Parece que esta terminando y ademas es mas feo de cerca cuando este justo detrás de el le dare un golpe en la caneza con este bloque de hielo,

A las de 3 amigos mientras parece estar jalandosela le damos un golpe en la cabeza, 1 no puedo aguantar mucho mi risa, 2 hiele realmente horrible aqui atras, 3 toma enano horrible,

Ohh vaya cayó seco espero no haberme pasado, pero miren que feo es, ahora voy q tomar su ropa e infiltrarme en la casa de santa.

Por suerte lo unico que mancho fue sus pantalones asi que me quedare con su gorro y su chaleco, losiento enano nada personal pero tengo que arreglar un grave error que cometio santa, la mierda devio llegar a su destino el año pasado, hablando de mierda pareces pasar frio, porque no te cubro de mierda antes de que despiertes asi no pasaras frio.

Listo lo deje decoradito parece un pastelillo de excremento, un muñeco de esos que solia hacerlos su abuela cuando hiban a visitarla para navidad.

/Ohh losiento amigos esta historia se torno algo larga adelantare un poco las cosas lo que hice despues es realmente aburrido/

Muy bien amigos hemos llegado a este lugar parece der que es la entrada trasera de la casa de santa, la verdad es que me parece muy grande menuda joya que tiene este panson, al parecer este traje del enano resulta realmente bien los enanos me saludan y no se dan cuenta que soy yo creo que son realmente estupidos, retrasados ya veo porque santa los esclavisa tanto, no me sorprende que el gordo tenga su propio arem de enanitas fogozas por ahi,

Le pregunte a un enano y me dijo que adentro en su cuarto privado es donde santa se prepara para salir a repartir sus regalos, antes de meterme en su trineo primero ire a ver como se prepara el gordo para salir a repartir regalos.

Ya estamos adentro podemos ver que ahi esta santa hablando con unos enanos, aun esta con ropa normal por lo que dedusco que aun no se preparó para repartir regalos, el enano que me lo conto dijo que una vez entra a su habitación hace ruidos realmente fuertes, seremos los primeros en revelar la verdad tras esos ruidos extraños nos acomodaremos para tener una vista completa de lo que pasa aquí, bueno losiento recorde que es un fic les ire describiendo lo que veo que pase adentro, esta entrando esta en la habitacion aqui hare un pequeño agujero para poder ver mejor,

el cerdo está en el chiquero se esta quitando la ropa, se esta mirando en el espejo, no puedo saber lo que esta diciendo pero lo deducire segun lo que veo,

ohh vaya parece que me veo mas sexi y regordete que antes, esta manchita de jalea del desayuno me sienta bien se ve sexi,

Parece que esta intentando algo mas veamos que pasa,

Esta abriendo otra puerta tiene algo ahi acaba de sacar una caja ahi dentro, es su traje rojo, por lo que veo parece que no le hace trata forzadamente de ponerse su traje,

Hizo una pasua creo que intenta hacer algo,

Acaba de sacar una bolsa de galletas y ahora esta comiendo creo que esta juntando fuerzas para ponerse su traje,

Lo intentara denuevo, vamos animos gordito.

Esta jalando, esta jalando parece que porfin podra ponerse sus pantalones, esta gritando de forma horrible debe dolerle mucho ese traje,

ya se puso los pantalones, no creo que pueda repartir regalos asi.

Ahora entiendo porque mi mierda llegó donde ese niño y no donde wolverine, el tipo no puede ni ponerse su traje,

Es hora de esconderme en el trineo.

Pronto empezara a repartir los regalos, veamos como hace su trabajo.

Empesamos en asia este lugar tiene una increible vista desde aqui arriba,

Llegamos a la primera casa,

Parece que intentara entrar, quedo atorado en la chimenea, como le hace para repartir todos esos regalos atorandose en las chimenea, creo que esto tomara tiempo, aprovechare para tomar un pequeño descanso, cuando vea algo interesante entrare en acción.

Despues de verlo mucho termine mareandome y me dormi, parece que ya terminamos em esta ciudad, ahora estamos en el aire, muy alto,

El ambiente es totalmente distinto, se me hace conocido pero no tengo idea de donde estamos,

Creo que es hora de entrar en accion y tomar el lugar de santa, ademas ya me estoy cagando.

Entro a esa casa lo sorprendere escondiendome en la bolsa de regalos enorme del trineo y cuando lo abra para sacar un regalo, saltare encina de el y lo noqueare.

-Santa: esta ciudad es muy peligrosa y mas por esos mounstros que atacan a la gente sin pensar, tengo que terminar antes de que aparezcan, ya solo me falta esta casa para terminar aqui en ciudad karakura, la proxima familia son los kurosaki, haber para yuzu el peluche nuevo de leon, para karin los patines y para ichigo el nuevo video juego citas, "kon pidio por el".

Tengo que apurarme a terminar aqui veamos en la bolsa grande.

Sorpresaa

Cayo como un enorme costal de papas, muy bien lo amarrare antes de que despierte,

Haber esta es lq lista de los que reciben regalos, espera dice ciudad karakura,

Estamos en el anime bleach?, y esta es la familia kurosaki, como rayos entramos en un anime, este gordito tiene sus secretos, bueno hora de ponerme el traje de santa y ser deadclos o santapool, ya se me ocurrira algo por ahora entrare y revisare la casa,

Bueno tiene un bonito arbol y todo parece ser igual a como sale en eo anime, dejare aqui sus regalos y ire a ver los cuartos,

Es cierto ese de ahi es ichigo y esas chicas de ahi son yuzu y karin, son tan lindas de cerca quisiera tener unas hermanas asi pero luego recuerdo que soy un pervertido terminaria violando sus peluches. Creo que es hora de irme.

La siguiente ciudad en la lista es: el gotei 13

Enserio? Esos tipos igual reciben regalos.

Muy bien ire, tengo ganas de conocer a la hermosa rangiku y trolear a uno que otro shinigami,

Este trineo tiene la llave para abrir todo tipo de portales es algo genial, y tiene un radar que sera esa luz roja que sale aqui, no soy un genio pero al parecer algo se me acerca, bajare para ver que es.

Bueno ya esta cerca lo veo venir, es un hollow, es la primera vez que peleare contra un hollow, segun mi experiencia viendo el anime estos hollows son impredecibles algunos son inteligentes otros son estupidos, que tipo sera este,

Lo terminare de un golpe con mi katana,

Fue facil no era la gran cosa, ehh? Que paso? Maldito eran 2

Lograste atravesarme, creo que voy q morir.

-hollow: jajaja los shinigamis siempre se confian de esa forma, ahora te comere, parece que eres especial, tendras algun sabor distinto al de otros shinigamis? Tu presion espiritual es diferente.

-Deadpool: tu tambien eres confiado estupido hollow

Con un giro rapido de su katana deadpool corta en dos al hollow

-Hollow: tu no eres un shinigami quien eres

-Deadpool: soy inmortal, soy un mutante mi nombre es deadpool

-hollow: deadpool, mis amigos te exterminaran, ahhh

-Deadpool: Parece que termino desapareciendo, oye tu, sal de ahi te senti desde que aparecio el hollow,

Eres un shinigami verdad?,

-Shinigami: asi es, como sabes de mi.

-Deadpool: tu eres ichigo kurosaki el shinigami sustituto de esta ciudad cierto?

-Ichigo: y como sabes eso?

-Deadpool: eres estupido?, solo mira mi trineo soy santa, acabo de dejar los regalos en tu casa.

-ichigo: solo veo que eres un ladrón, el de atras es santa, tu eres un ladron en un traje rojo, nisiquiera muestras tu rostro, seguro eres feo.

-Deadpool: acertaste, te mostrare mi rostro, y luego soñaras conmigo esta noche.

-Ichigo: ohh te pareces a freddy krueger, oye losiento no crei que fueras tan feo no queria burlarme, pero que te paso? Te dormiste en el agua? Oye mejor ponte la mascara.

-Deadpool: auch oye en el anime no eras tan cruel, creo que los escritores sensuran a algunos personajes, ichigo me gustaria peliar contigo pero tengo que repartir regalos, ademas parece que estaras algo ocupado con esos hollows de ahi atras.

-Ichigo: si te dirijes al gotei 13 asegurate de cuidarte el trasero, y cuando termines porfavor devuelvele a santa su trineo.

-deadpool: adios ichigo te vere luego, el proximo año te dare un regalo especial de mi parte.

Muy bien ire perdi mucho tiempo debo apurarme ya me queda solo la mitad del tiempo, sujetate gordito estamos apunto de entrar al gotei 13.

Continuara..

Hola a todos este es el primer fic de muchos que me animo a subir, dejen sus comentarios y diganme si les gusto la historia, acepto todo tipo de criticas, pronto subire la siguiente parte.

Feliz navidad para todos.


End file.
